


Not Only When The Sun Goes Down

by melinestark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, But let me get this straight, Feelings, Heartbreak, M/M, Not so happy ending, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Wrong Decisions, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melinestark/pseuds/melinestark
Summary: So I was listening this song called "Drift" by Alina Baraz and thought about my babies.It started with an innocent fluff but it became something very different.





	Not Only When The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
Enjoy!

Tony knew. He knew that this man in his arms was going to stop this thing between them. If there was a thing. They've been sleeping together for 3 months now and every night was beyond amazing. Every touch, every smell, every whisper, every smile...

The way Steve touched him. The way Steve whispered sweet nothings to him when they were both close. The way Steve smiled into his neck after blissful moments. The way he curled around him, the way he hold him through all those amazing, warm, safw, happy nights till cold mornings. 

Mornings were the worst. Tony felt horrible in those mornings. Tony  hated  those mornings. Because they had promised to keep this "thing" casual, without feelings or whatever. This would be easy for Tony. No doubt. If it wasn't Steve.

In mornings, they had to leave everything and go back to their lifes.But leaving Steve was like, like he was ripping his soul off. And after that, even coffee or multiple coffees couldn't help him. Not alcohol, not other people who warmed his bed, not Pepper not Rhodey, not his lab. Nothing. Nothing worked till their next 'date'. 

Steve was breaking him, and Steve was putting him together.

3 months went like that but then suddenly Steve stopped calling. When he called Steve, just to ask what was wrong, Steve just declined his calls and texted him a short 'I'm sorry, I'm just too busy right now.' 

And when they ran into each other at school, Steve had said things about his exams and stuff but Tony knew that wasn't true. That was just a big, fucking lie. Because, I mean, where the hell have been those exams three weeks ago?

So today there was this, party? A birthday party! Yes. He remembered. But still didn't know whose party it was. Well it didn't matter because Steve was here. He was in his arms again.

He saw Steve after his fifth,sixth? drink and took his arm and went to a dark room. He pushed Steve to the wall and wrapped his arms around him. And now he was looking at those big dark, so dark blue eyes.

"Tony what're you doing?" Steve said tiredly. Good. He was drunk too. Good. Great. 

Tony kept looking at him then burried his nose to Steve's neck and hugged him tight. He felt Steve's hand on his back. He smiled. Steve was like this. He always responded to touch. He always put his arms around Tony when Tony needed him to. He was always this perfect guy. Tony still didn't know how he made Steve agree to this "thing".

Then this song came to his mind and his smile widened. His eyes closed, he started to sing the song so slowly and quietly, like whisper, on Steve's neck,

"I only miss you when the sun goes down." He brought his hand to Steve's beautiful hair. And kept going,

"Oh, your voice is my favorite sound." In every word his lips were touching Steve's neck. Steve closed his eyes and,

"Tony" he said with a shaky whisper.

Tony brought his nose to Steve's left cheek now. Their eyes were still closed. They were rocking side to side slowly. And everything about this moment was so dangerously hot.

"Swaying like the palm trees, you and me we're poetry" he kept singing while undoing Steve's shirt buttons. 

Then he lifted his head but didn't move away from Steve. Their lips were touching. Steve's lips were parted and Tony could feel his fast heartbeat under his hand.

"Painting stories with our lips." He said slowly, by whispering the last word and kissed Steve. 

Steve responded almost immediately like he was waiting for Tony to stop singing and kiss him.

Their breaths were so quick but yet so warm. 

Their hands knew what to do by heart.

Their tongues were dancing to the melody that their breaths created.

It was wonderful. The life was wonderful again. Tony was feeling so good and so powerful again. Maybe this time they could be happy in the morning too. Because Steve was kissing him back hungrily. So he must have missed this too right?

Maybe he could ask Steve this time.

Maybe he could say, "Not just nights Steve." 

And maybe Steve would say 'yes'.

His breath hitched with the thought. His chest tightened with the happines. Maybe..

He climbed to Steve and locked his legs behind him. They were both very much excited and wanting.

But then Steve slowly and carefully put him down. He leaned his back to the wall, he was gasping for a breath. Tony was no different than him. He was trying to catch his breath too. But of course he didn't understand what was happening.

"Why did you stop?" he asked while panting.

"Tony, I-"

"Does this feels wrong?" He asked with this huge burden on his chest.

"No!" Steve shouted a little angrily. Then,

"No Tony." he said slowly and took Tony's face to his hands.

"Why did you stop?" He asked again, but this time it wasn't about right now. He really needed to know why they stopped doing this thing. Why?

"Hey, please don't," Steve said while caressing his cheeks and his voice was so soft. Tony didn't understand at first but when he blinked again and he felt tears. Steve wasn't caressing him. He was wiping his tears off. Great. Amazing. Just what he needed. 

With the sudden anger (mostly to himself) he pushed Steve's hands away.

"Did I do something wrong? I mean of course I did but what did I do? Did I bore you so damn much so you just decided to cut me off? Without saying shit!" he was pressing his finger to the blonde's chest.

"Oh maybe I suddenly started to disgust you again huh? I still remember your stupid face when I first made a move on you!"

"Tony what are you talking about!" Steve shouted louder and took his wrists. 

"I fucking remember your fucking judgmental stares! You looked at me like I was something disgusting. All the time. All the fucking time. Till I got in your pants. Till I blowed your brains out then I guess you thought "oh maybe I could use this mouth for a whi- Ah stop!"

But Steve tightened his hold. He was looking so dangerous right now.

"Steve, you're hurting me." Tony said calmly. His eyes went to his wrists then Steve.

Steve drew away immediately the moment he realized what he did. There was red marks on Tony's wrists now. Then he attempted to hold them again but Tony drew himself away.

"I didn't mean to,"

"It's fine." Tony cut him off.

"I'm sorry." Steve said quietly.

They didn't say anything for a while. A few minutes maybe. Or maybe an hour. Time wasn't so clear right now.

"I planned it you know," Tony started again. Steve raised his head and looked at him.

"I was gonna say it. To you. I planned it. I was - Just, you know, because I need you to know Steve. I didn't want this thing to be like that. I hated waking up and had to be gone in 15 minutes." His tears were still coming.

"'Not just nights' , I was gonna say. Like you kissed me 20 minutes ago right? I wanted you to kiss me like that everyday. Not just at nights. I wanted to be friends with your friends. I, uh I don't know, and then you stopped talking with me, ignored my calls, ignored me in school so I thought, 'maybe he gave up' but now you kissed me back and I don't know what to do with that Steve." he knew whatever he said wasn't making any sense. But he had to say them.

Steve looked at him for a long minute. His eyes and his expression were hard.

"You have a very strange way to show what you want Tony."

"If i only knew you wou-"

"You slept with 4 different person last week." He said harshly. Then,

"That doesn't look like you want to be with me Tony."

"It's been three weeks since the last time we talked." Tony said helplessly. In his head it had made sense but now it didn't.

"And you decided to find someone else to warm your bed?"

"I don't even remember their names Steve."

"It's not important, you don't get it. You feel like you like me and want to be with me but i don't think that's really it." Then he came closer,

"But let me tell you this," he looked so deep in Tony's eyes, Tony stopped breathing.

"You are addictive Tony Stark." He smiled in a very sad way,

"You do this to people. You think you want them so you make them feel like they're on top of the world but the you realize they are not that important anymore so you leave them but it's too late for them because they already fell in love with you."

Tony's chest tightened. Steve was having these feelings to. Steve was in love with him too. That waswhat he wanted from the beginning. It was everything he wanted. But why it felt like a heavy burden right now?

"I love you too Steve."

Steve smiled ironically. 

"You don't know what you want Tony. You are making your decisions in a moment. Even though they are big decisions. Just a moment is enough for you. You can easily change your mind. So I'm sorry but I don't trust what you just said. I don't want to get hurt."

"You can't say that. You don't know what you are to me. You don't know. You can't just judge like that."

"Maybe I am wrong. But you never did anything to prove that I was wrong. So," he shrugged.

"Screw you Rogers." He said and opened the door. 

He rushed to the crowd just to get to door. But then he hit someone. The guy he hit turned and said,

"Woah you okay?" Tony looked at him and the guys expression changed,

"Hey gorgeous, really, are you alright?" he said with a worried voice.

He was a very very good looking guy. He had long black hair and ocean blue eyes. He was tall, had broad shoulders. Just like Ste- No. Not doing it right now.

"I'm fine. Uh, what's your name?" Tony asked biting his lip.

"James." he said, "What's yours?"

"Edward." said Tony. 

"Alright Edward, can i get you a drink?"

"No. But i want to take you home if that's okay." Tony said. He knew he was making a mistake but he was too far from caring. He was gonna be James' Edward tonight. Not Steve's Tony.

James smiled. And the guy was really handsome. How come Tony never saw him before?

He really reminded him of Ste- No. 

"Let me grab my jacket." He said and went to grab it from a chair and told the girl behind the chair something like ,

"Tell him, I'll see him tomorrow and we'll deal with everything."

And just like that, Tony took James Buchanan Barnes to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.
> 
> I don't know what to do with this story. Maybe i continue or maybe someone would like to continue. If anyone would like to continue, please let me know because I would love to read it.
> 
> And also i'd like to say that I dont like "Stucky" or "Winteriron". It's just the story went that way before I could stop it.
> 
> Tell me what you think about it. But don't forget that I am not a professional writer. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
